Amor legendario
by Ren Katsuragi
Summary: La historia de un amor que tendrá mas de una complicación en el camino pero lo mas importante es que los involucrados en ello admitan sus sentimientos,no sin antes afrontar nuevas pruebas y retos que intentaran separarlos a toda costa.
1. P

Amor legendario

prólogo

La historia gira alrededor de Jirou Mochizuki y Mimiko Katsuragi como los protagonistas principales del anime Black Blood Brothers dando el merecido crédito a Kouhei Azano quien es el creador de esta maravillosa obra y también a Yuuya Kusaka en la ilustración de este ejemplar de la cual escribiré mi continuación a la historia espero les guste y sea de su agrado al igual que si les llega a molestar mi versión pido disculpas.

Todo se desarrollara después de la batalla entre Cassandra Jill Warlock y los niños Kowloon,quienes harán presencia en esta historia para ser el opening de la llegada del temido rey Kowloon,como enfrentaran esta situación la mediadora y silver blade a los constantes peligros que los rodean ademas de su relación tan complicada y llena de misterios...


	2. El inicio de mi tristeza - parte 1

Han pasado algunos meses desde aquella batalla que estremeció a toda la zona especial y todo se a tornado un tanto misterioso en la vida de Mimiko pues ha notado mas extraño a jirou en cada visita con el presidente,esto le preocupaba mas que cualquier cosa puesto que esas reuniones en privado ponían de genio al guapo vampiro de ojos azul mañana mimiko decidió enfrentar a jirou y preguntarle el por que de su actitud después de cada reunión.  
- Jirou, puedo hablarte de algo - dijo sumisa por la impotente figura de silver blade.  
- ¿que te incomoda? - protesto jirou en un tono de frialdad.  
- ¿p..por que te pones de mal humor después de hablar con el presidente de la compañía? - exclamo mimiko al acercarse un poco a jirou.  
jirou suspira y pronto da respuesta a tal interrogante - es fácil,no puede concederme un simple deseo -.  
- ¿un deseo? eso es raro en ti jirou - fue la respuesta de mimiko ante la respuesta del sangre negra.  
- si...pero el insiste en que yo perm.. - apenas terminaría la frase cuando fue interrumpido por el pequeño kotaro.  
kotaro entra corriendo al apartamento con su oso - hermano ya viene el carro de helados me compras uno,si por favor, siiii -.  
- NO - con frialdad jirou le respondió a kotaro.  
- pero...pero - sollozaba kotaro.  
- descuida kotaro yo te comprare un helado, ven vamos - mimiko tomo de la mano a kotaro.  
- por eso kotaro es un mal criado siempre lo consientes cuando le doy una negativa - respondió jirou ante la acción de la mediadora.  
- oye que te pasa,ademas kotaro ya ha comido y no hay nada de malo en que le compre un helado - grito mimiko.  
- haz lo que quieras yo me largo - dijo el enfurecido jirou.  
- hermano no le grites a mimi-chan esta CLARO - apenas pudo ser escuchado el grito de kotaro.  
El pequeño vampiro y su acompañante salieron apresurados a alcanzar el camión de helados,sin darse cuenta eran observados por silver blade quien tenia su mirada fija en la mediadora,en cada uno de sus movimientos y el de su alrededor ya que siempre estaba alerta ante el peligro que un instante vio que alguien se acercaba a ellos,silver blade estuvo atento a todo pero se tranquilizo al ver que se trataba de cain y no hizo nada al respecto.  
- hola mediadora - dijo una voz familiar a mimiko.  
- hola cain - la mediadora hizo una pequeña reverencia.  
- Ryuu-dono necesita hablar con usted - expreso cain en un tono indiferente.  
- ¿sucede algo malo? - expreso mimiko con un tono preocupante.  
- acompáñame ahora mismo - dijo cain tomándola del hombro y cargándola.  
- espera - apenas pudo decir mimiko.  
Justo desde aquel lugar jirou observaba todo y sentía cierta indiferencia hasta cierto punto pero a la vez sentía como su pecho se quemaba hasta cierto punto por ver como cain toco a mimiko sin previo aviso. Apretó su espada con tal fuerza para controlarse prefirió retirarse de ese sitio que lo tanto mimiko se encontraba en casa de Ryuu-dono esperando charlar con el y saber el pro que de su mensaje y aun mas la actitud de cain de llevarla hasta el de inmediato.  
- Mimiko, como estas - se escucho desde el segundo piso.  
- Ryuu-dono, que gusto ver...lo - la sorprendida mimiko apenas pudo terminar la frase pues la apariencia de Sei había cambiado de ser un niño a ser un joven adolescente.  
- lamento asustarte, pero es parte de mis cambios - expreso Sei por la expresión de mimiko.  
- descuide Ryuu-dono - en su nerviosismo que apenas y se apoderaba de sus palabras,mimiko intentaba estar en un compostura digna de un representante de la organización.  
- mimiko debo pedirte un favor - dijo Sei en un tono diferente a lo habitual.  
- en que puedo ayudarlo - expreso mimiko.  
- toma asiento, por favor - señalo Sei,después de eso el se acomodo en un lugar adyacente al de ella y comenzó con su explicación pero antes de ello pidió a cain retirarse y así poder continuar - existen muchos peligros aun en la zona especial por eso te pido que estés alerta ante cualquier situación extraña o fuera de lo inusual mimiko -.  
- ¿por que me dices eso Ryuu-dono? - dijo mimiko un tanto alarmada.  
- solo por precaución - Sei libero una pequeña sonrisa para despreocupar a la temerosa mimiko.  
- mi bienestar no me preocupa si no el de ellos dos, pero mas aun el de - apenas pudo decirlo pues sus frágiles palabras hacían que se quebrantara al instante.  
- entiendo - exclamo Ryuu-dono, sera mejor que vuelvas pronto a casa kotaro debe estar impaciente por tu regreso.  
- con permiso Ryuu-dono - la mediadora hizo una reverencia y procedió a retirarse bajo la escolta de cain.  
Al ver que mimiko salio de la mansión Sei murmuro - solo espero que puedas protegerla silver blade por que hay alguien que en un pasado la deseaba como ningún otro vampiro... -.  
Mimiko volvió a casa con cain, esta vez en un auto para la comodidad de la mediadora;cain siempre estuvo alerta al mas mínimo movimiento fuera del vehículo pero afortunadamente llegaron con bien a casa,para ello kotaro estaba dormido en su habitación debido al helado y jirou estaba sentado cruzado de brazos en el sofá esperando a mimiko.  
- estoy de vuelta - se escucho mientras se abría lentamente la puerta,,era mimiko quien llamaba.  
- bienvenida - dijo una voz ronca y seria.  
- ¡jirou! - dijo con una leve sonrisa la mediadora.  
- espérame aquí - dijo jirou mientras se acerco a ella y le acaricio uno de sus mechones antes de salir.  
- ¿a donde vas? - exclamo mimiko.  
- saludare a cain - dijo jirou entre dientes.  
Cain lo esperaba pues sabia que jirou quería hablarle,al salir silver blade tenia cara de pocos amigos y se aproximo al lobo azul. Silver blade lo miro fijamente clavando esa desafiante mirada en cain y en una ligera resonancia jirou le dijo - No vuelvas a tomar la actitud de antes y menos con una humana,podrías haberla lastimado por tu incompetencia al cárgala así,tal vez ella habría intentado defenderse y pudo salir herida - replico silver blade.  
Cain lo miro y dibujo una sonrisa - no seas tonto, ademas usa tu lógica ella no habría podido defenderse...un consejo quita esa sobre protección,entiendo que te preocupe la situación en la zona especial pero al menos contrólate -.  
-Por que no le comentas de nuevo a Ryuu-dono sobre mi decisión, para que el presidente acceda a llevarme ese ataúd a la zona sangre, ahí podre custodiarlo sin preocupación alguna- dijo jirou en un tono de suplica.  
- conoces bien la situación, es peligroso trasladar ese ataúd a la zona sangre y se que presenta peligro en esta zona también - exclamo cain.  
- si algo le pasa a esta zona por nuestra necedad juro que ... - jirou apenas podía controlarse.  
- no te dejes llevar por tus emociones jirou, debido a eso podrías perder en una batalla, así que recapacita y se cual es tu verdadera preocupación,hablare con Ryuu-dono para ayudarte un poco, pero no prometo nada - protesto cain.  
- gracias - susurro jirou.  
- ahora sube o la preocuparas mas, ya suficiente tiene con su trabajo como que la estreses - dijo cain antes de retirarse.  
Jirou entro a casa,su semblante era serio y con su toque de frialdad intento fingir frente a la mediadora quien se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena cuando un escalofrió se apodero de su cuerpo y cayo inconsciente,jirou corrió hasta donde el cuerpo de la débil mujer estaba,se apresuro a cargarla y la llevo a su habitación donde logro recostarla con podía dejar de verla y darse cuenta del suficiente agotamiento en aquel frágil cuerpo humano que permanecía inmóvil,se sentía frustrado por traerle demasiados problemas.  
Continuara...


	3. El inicio de mi tristeza - parte 2

CAPITULO 2.  
El inicio de mi tristeza - parte 2

Jirou no podía dejar de verla y darse cuenta del suficiente agotamiento en aquel frágil cuerpo humano que permanecía inmóvil,se sentía frustrado por traerle demasiados problemas,se acerco un poco mas y posiciono su frente con la de ella y susurro - pronto dejare de causarte problemas mimiko - su voz se escuchaba un tanto extraña y jirou no sabia por que. Mimiko permaneció dormida por un tiempo mientras jirou terminaba de preparar la cena,sin darse cuenta kotaro ya se había despertado y se dirigió a la cocina debido al rico olor de la comida.

- donde esta mimi-chan - un infantil voz se hizo presente en la cocina.  
- esta muy cansada así que no vayas a despertarla kotaro - susurro jirou.  
- últimamente tiene demasiado trabajo - dijo el pequeño rubio.  
- ¿a que te refieres kotaro? - interrogo jirou.  
- cuando he ido a visitarla a su oficina veo que tiene grandes bultos de documentos y papeleo que debe organizar, ademas ella no se alimenta bien, Hibari - chan me lo dijo - protesto kotaro.  
- esa tonta siempre descuidándose - volvió a susurrar jirou mientras una mirada de tristeza se apodero de aquellos ojos azul zafiro.  
- mimi-chan no es tonta, ella nos quiere mucho y es muy responsable no deberías llamarla a si onichan - dijo kotaro.  
- no grites kotaro, no quiero que la despiertes y sera mejor que no te acerques a su recamara quedo claro - exclamo silver blade.  
- esta bien - dijo kotaro en tono de desilusión.  
- la cena esta lista, ya te sirvo kotaro - exclamo jirou.  
- tu no comerás onichan - dijo el pequeño.  
- no tengo apetito - dijo jirou.

Jirou le sirvió los alimentos al pequeño kotaro,lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era tratar de que su petición fuera aceptada ya que no podía soportar hacerle daño a las personas que han confiado en el y que lo ayudaron a entrar a la zona especial.

- termina de cenar kotaro y quiero que laves lo que ensucies y no quiero saber que despertaste a mimiko mientras no estoy - exclamo el apuesto vampiro.  
- ¿a donde vas onichan? - protesto kotaro.  
- me reuniré con Cain y Ryuu-dono - dijo jirou.  
- ¿a estas horas? - exclamo kotaro.  
- no me hagas mas preguntas y obedece me - protesto jirou con tono de mandato.

Salio de inmediato del departamento y se dirigió hasta la casa de Ryuu-dono,quien lo esperaba junto a un pequeño consejo de pronto piso la zona donde se encontraba Sei puso ver a Cain quien lo esperaba impaciente por tan pronunciada preguntar siguió a Cain hasta el salón principal de Ryuu-dono, quien estaba acompañado por Zelman Clock el vampiro mas deseado por las jóvenes vampiro y humanas,pues este era un casanova de primera categoría. También estaba presente el jefe de mimiko,Jinnai Shōgo con su apariencia un tanto preocupada por la petición de silver blade.

- con su permiso - dijo el joven de ojos azul zafiro.  
- ven toma asiento silver blade - dijo el apuesto de ojos carmesí.  
- jirou hemos estado conversando tu petición y créeme que estamos tratando de tomar la decisión correcta - exclamo Ryuu-dono.  
- ¿estas seguro de tu petición? - dijo Shōgo.  
- lo estoy y se que es por el bien de todos en la zona especial - protesto jirou.  
- yo no lo veo así silver blade, te asigne protegerla y que crees que haces abandonándola de esa manera - exclamo Shōgo en un tono preocupado.  
- crees que no estoy pensando en ella Shōgo, si es por protegerla que quiero irme de la zona especial - dijo jirou molesto.  
- por mi esta bien y te apoyo jirou si crees que es lo mejor adelante,ademas no se preocupen por la mediadora yo me ofrezco a cuidarla - dijo el audaz caballero de ojos carmesí.  
- gracias y con respecto a su ofrecimiento preferiría que sea alguien asignado por Shōgo quien cuide a mimiko - exclamo jirou.  
- no estoy muy de acuerdo pero confió en ti jirou así que acepto tu petición pero con la condición que estarás bajo el cuidado de mi hermana y de kuro para la protección de ese ataúd - dijo Sei con un tono de mandato.  
- acepto tus condiciones Ryuu-dono - exclamo jirou mientras hizo una reverencia.  
- estoy en contra de eso pero si Ryuu-dono acepto no me queda mas que apoyarlo - dijo Cain con su típica actitud hacia jirou.  
- yo también me niego pero si ya esta decidido por Ryuu-dono, aceptare y asignare a un vampiro para el cuidado de mimiko - dijo Shōgo con tono indiferente.  
- trata de que sea alguien de mi confianza, por favor Shōgo - exclamo jirou preocupado.  
- mimiko ya no te incumbe desde este momento jirou - dijo Shōgo molesto.  
- ella sigue siendo mi protegida - protesto el joven vampiro.  
- acabas de renunciar a ella jirou, así que mañana se lo haré saber a mimiko - exclamo Shōgo mientras se retiraba de la junta.  
Jirou se acerco hasta el tomándolo fuertemente del brazo - es mi única petición para ti Shōgo, si algo llega a suceder le por que no supiste a quien asignarle...yo -.  
- ya te dije que no te preocupes yo me haré cargo jirou y si me permites Shōgo quiero decirte es mas te exijo ser yo el protector de Mimiko Katsuragi - protesto Zelman Clock.  
- esta bien Zelman - sama considerare su petición, por favor visíteme pasado mañana para darle una respuesta - dijo Shōgo.

Había sido claro que la junta termino y que todo fue a favor de jirou pero este se retiro con una preocupación mas,la intriga lo llenaba de muchas dudas que lo volvían loco de regreso a pronto llego,fue hasta la habitación de kotaro y se aseguro de que se encontrara bien este lo arropo bien y procedió a un instante vio la puerta de la recamara de la mediadora y no dudo en entrar sigilosamente, ella aparentemente aun dormía profundamente,el se acomodo en un espacio cercano a la cama de mimiko y susurro - gracias por todo mimiko,mañana dejare de causarte problemas...por favor cuídate mucho,aliméntate sanamente y no confíes mucho en Shōgo y Zelman -.  
Ella entre abrió sus ojos pero aun estaba muy débil,pudo ver a jirou cerca de ella y le regalo un tierna sonrisa a lo que el vampiro se sintió completamente desarmado por tal acto proveniente de la mediadora;tomo su mano hasta que volvió a caer dormida y así permaneció toda la noche,contemplándola y asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

Continuara...


	4. El inicio de mi tristeza - parte 3

CAPITULO 3.  
El inicio de mi tristeza - parte 3

Ella entre abrió sus ojos pero aun estaba muy débil,pudo ver a jirou cerca de ella y le regalo un tierna sonrisa a lo que el vampiro se sintió completamente desarmado por tal acto proveniente de la mediadora;tomo su mano hasta que volvió a caer dormida y así permaneció toda la noche,contemplándola y asegurándose de que estuviera había amanecido y jirou sintió su mano aferrada a la de ella mientras abría lentamente sus ojos la contemplo por unos segundos y se fue.  
El despertador comenzó a sonar y la mediadora despertó de un salto de su cama,esta se golpeo al bajar desesperadamente al baño para ducharse lo mas rápido que pudiera,desde su recamara se escuchaba el tremendo ruido,kotaro jugaba en su habitación con su gran oso de peluche,mientras jirou preparaba algo en la cocina. Mimiko salio apresurada de su habitación buscando unos documentos que debía entregarle a Shōgo para esa mañana.

- ahhh donde están esos documentos - grito mimiko.  
- yo te ayudo a buscarlos mimi-chan no te preocupes - dijo el sonriente kotaro.  
- gracias kotaro con tu ayuda seguro los encontrare - expreso mimiko.  
- mira mimi-chan de seguro son esos - exclamo kotaro señalando un pequeño buro cerca de la sala.  
- oh gracias a dios aparecieron,bueno debo irme nos vemos mas tarde chicos - decía mimiko mientras procedía a retirarse.  
- alto ahí mimiko - se escucho desde la cocina.  
- jirou en verdad tengo prisa - protesto la mediadora.  
- no cenaste ayer y ahora no piensas desayunar - dijo jirou en un tono molesto.  
- lo siento pero se me hizo tarde y debo correr o mi jefe va a matarme - exclamo la preocupada mimiko.  
- toma prepare esto por que sabia que te descuidarías de nuevo - dijo el joven vampiro.  
- muchas gracias jirou - contesto la apresurada mediadora.  
- mimiko...gracias por todo - sonrió jirou.  
- ¿eh? - dijo la confusa mediadora.  
- mimi-chan son las 10:15 a.m - grito el pequeño kotaro.  
- demonios,debo correr - grito mimiko.

Mimiko corrió apresurada mente a su trabajo,jirou por su parte aprovecho ese tiempo a solas con kotaro para explicarle que ese mismo día se irían de la zona especial y regresarían a la zona sangre con los otros de su especie.

- kotaro debemos hablar de algo - expreso jirou.  
- ¿que ocurre onichan? - contesto el pequeño.  
- hoy mismo volveremos a la zona sangre con los de nuestra especie - exclamo el frió vampiro.  
- mimi-chan vendrá con nosotros ¿verdad? - dijo el temeroso kotaro.  
- NO ella no vendrá con nosotros kotaro, solo seremos tu y yo - respondió con una frialdad que recorría su cuerpo.  
- onichan por que no podemos llevarnos a mimi-chan en verdad quiero que ella venga con nosotros - sollozando dijo el pequeño kotaro.  
- es mejor que ella no venga kotaro - esas fueron las ultimas palabras de jirou antes de comenzar a empacar sus cosas.

En su oficina mimiko aun tenia demasiado trabajo que hacer pero el hecho de ver ese pañuelo que envolvía su comida preparada por jirou la hacia feliz y no se explicaba como eso la hacia sentir plena y mas que el frió e indiferente jirou se prestara esas atenciones con ella ¿que paleaba? se preguntaba la soñadora mimiko.

- mediadora - se escucho en la puerta de la oficina.  
- si,pase por fa - la sorprendida mediadora apenas podía a completar la frase.  
- ¿sorprendida? lo supongo por tu cara mimiko,ademas ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos - exclamo Zelman con su impregnan te mirada en la joven.  
sonrojada mimiko hizo reverencia por la presencia de un sangre pura como Zelman Clock - bienvenido -.  
- no necesitas tener tanta formalidad conmigo mimiko - dijo Zelman.  
- perdón, es la costumbre - se disculpaba la torpe chica,mientras el atrevido vampiro de los ojos carmesí se cercaba a ella.  
- y como estas por la noticia - exclamo Clock.  
- ¿noticia? a que se refiere - respondió confusa.  
- ya veo, así que jirou aun no te ha dado la noticia - sonrió maliciosamente Zelman.  
- aun no pero por favor Zelman-san dígame de que se trata - dijo la joven acercándose al pelirrojo.  
Zelman aprovecho la situación y tomo de la cintura a la joven y la llevo hasta sus brazos para susurrarle al oído - jirou dejara la zona especial esta tarde -.

Los ojos de mimiko se perdieron por un momento en su subconsciente apenas podía procesar esas palabras,mientras las fuertes garras de Zelman la sostenían,acercándola mas al pecho del vampiro trato de zafarse de los brazos de Zelman pero era lógico que no podría, así que el volvió a acercarse para tranquilizarla - descuida mediadora yo te protegeré en su ausencia -.  
Pronto llego Shōgo y vio la situación comprometedora de esos dos así que fue ahí donde tomo la decisión de que seria Zelman Clock el nuevo protector de mimiko,sin mas entro en la oficina interrumpiendo a Zelman en su estrategia.

- lamento interrumpir - dijo Shōgo al entrar.  
- n..no interrumpe nada jefe - contesto mimiko mientras ocultaba su tristeza.  
- no pasa nada Shōgo solo pasaba a saludar a mimiko,por ahora me retiro - respondió Zelman al dirigirse a la salida de la oficina con una sonrisa pícara por su cometido.  
- mimiko,puedes tomarte la tarde de hoy para descansar - exclamo Shōgo a la medidora.  
- gracias jefe,con su permiso...por cierto los documentos que necesita ya están en su escritorio - respondió la joven al retirarse.

De camino a casa mimiko no pudo ocultar su tristeza y mucho menos sus lagrimas,el día estaba un poco nublado repercutiendo en su estado de animo más y más diviso su apartamento de inmediato limpio sus lagrimas escondiendo el dolor en el fondo de su corazón que la aplastaba conforme más se acercaba aquella puerta.

- mimi-chan - el sollozo kotaro corrió a sus brazos.  
- hola kotaro - respondió la mediadora abrazándolo.  
- ya te enteraste mimi-chan,yo no quiero irme - dijo el aferrado niño.  
- lo se kotaro, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas pero prometo hablar con jirou - exclamo la joven mediadora.  
- no cambiare de parecer se escucho a lo lejos - contesto el indiferente jirou.  
- no es justa tu decisión, kotaro no desea irse - replico mimiko.  
- eso no te incumbe mimiko, ademas el debe ir conmigo soy su hermano mayor y punto - exclamo el molesto vampiro.  
- así que te iras, así sin mas que decir o agradecerme por todo este tiempo, como te atreves - contesto con impotencia la joven mientras le lanzaba una mirada rebelde a jirou.  
este solo trababa de ignorara dicha mirada - no me obligues a dejarte inconsciente mimiko - contesto jirou.  
- hazlo si te a través jirou,pero no es justo para mi - gritaba mimiko mientras golpeaba el pecho de jirou con sus pequeños puños.  
- no hagas esto mas difícil mimiko - dijo jirou.  
- pero cual es la razón de esta locura jirou, contéstame - contesto la joven subiendo aun mas su tono.  
- simplemente ya me aburrí de vivir aquí,ademas de que ya no soporto tu olor de humana comienza a repugnarme...por cierto puedo percibir el olor de Zelman Clock es por eso que no creo que te afecte mi partida - respondió con indiferencia y desprecio el joven vampiro.  
- estúpido jirou, como te atreves a decir todo eso,sabes que ...pues no me importa lo que hagas ,lárgate de una vez - grito furiosa la mediadora.

Sin mas jirou se salio del apartamento de mimiko,mientras kotaro se despedía llorando de mimiko,el pequeño le prometió volver a visitarla aunque su hermano se opusiera el volvería a la zona especial mientras Sei se lo permitiera. Mimiko se aferro a kotaro y le susurro que lo aceptaría cuantas veces el quisiera volver,al igual que cuidara de si mismo y que no le causara problemas a su nefasto hermano . Kotaro salio del apartamento acompañado de su oso,el pequeño le insistió a mimiko para que se quedara con el pero ella se negó y prefirió que el pequeño conservara ese oso que tenia impregnado su olor en ese lindo listón. De camino a casa de Ryuu-dono, kotaro no quería ni ver a su hermano mayor así que se hizo al dormido para ignorarlo sin ser reprendido por jirou,el apuesto vampiro de ojos zafiro se hundió arrepentido en las ultimas palabras que le dijo a mimiko.

~ FLASHBACK ~  
- simplemente ya me aburrí de vivir aquí,ademas de que ya no soporto tu olor de humana comienza a repugnarme...por cierto puedo percibir el olor de Zelman Clock es por eso que no creo que te afecte mi partida - respondió con indiferencia y desprecio el joven vampiro.  
~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~

Se dijo a si mismo - la verdad es que odiaría que algo te sucediera,después de saber la verdad sobre ese ataúd temo por tu vida y me odio por lastimarte pero era la única manera de que me dejaras ir...la verdad es que odie el olor de ese vampiro en ti fue por eso ... que-.  
Continuara...


End file.
